Compositions for promoting gastrointestinal health in humans are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,904 discloses a composition including .beta.-gluccoligosaccharide for the purpose of promoting the growth of lactic acid bacteria and improving intestinal floras.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,744,134 and 5,531,989 disclose compositions for restoring and maintaining gastrointestinal health comprising an immunoglobulin, and a soluble dietary fiber selected from inulin, fructo-oligosaccharides, pectin and guar gum for promoting the growth of beneficial bacteria in the intestine. In addition, the compositions may also include one or more beneficial intestinal microorganisms, such as lactic acid bacteria. These bacteria produce natural antibiotic-like bacteriocins which can inhibit pathogenic microorganisms directly, and also generate organic acids which lower the pH of the intestines and thereby inhibit the growth of undesirable, acid-sensitive bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,368 discloses a nutritional supplement in the form of a tablet including lactic acid bacteria and reducing compounds, such as L-cystine, to enhance the viability of the bacteria in the tablet formulation and in the intestines. The formulation further includes vitamins, minerals, lecithin, milk-derived nutrients, apple fiber and yeast extract.
The detoxifying effects of chlorella are also known in the art. For example, chlorella has been reported effective in binding and removing from the body contaminants such as heavy metals (e.g., mercury, cadmium, lead), PCBs, and dioxin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition which promotes intestinal health by suppressing the reproduction and proliferation of intestinal pathogens and by removing toxic and carcinogenic substances from the intestines.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a composition which also promotes improved bowel function.